


When Darkness Rises

by Llamas_Yum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos Emeralds, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamas_Yum/pseuds/Llamas_Yum
Summary: Mobius was saved once again by their hero sonic the hedgehog! Months past, with the return of shadow from his mission he notices something different about the faker. As shadow journeys to find the truth he just might discover both he and sonic are closer then he realised.(Sonic and shadow act like rivals but are close friends at the same time.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sonic





	When Darkness Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow returns to something different

The day was beautiful.

The sun shined on all the forests and fields of Mobius. In the distance a blue blur was running along the hillsides. He dashes throw the trees and out of the forest and comes to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Taking in a breath of air, he sits down staring into the horizon.

It had been months since Eggman had attacked them. It's was kinda relaxing to be honest. Everyone helped to rebuild what was lost. Families thanked sonic again for saving them but he always tells them its not just him the others were always right there with him in defeating Eggman. 

Everything was going great! Well for little while at least, Eggman would come back. He always does. Sonic sat their wondering where the egghead had even gone. Why did it even matter, it's been months since his attack. But the memory of those events still haunted him. 

Eggman was laying in the rubble of his destroyed metal robot. Voices of tails and the others echoed, shouting and pleading. Theirs voices filled with fear. His gloved hand hovering inches away from the mans head. Eggman's face was unreadable. 

"Sonic stop!"

"Faker!"

Sonic quickly jumped turning to face his counterpart. Shadow was kneeling by his side, a hand placed on his shoulder. "Shadow? Long time no see!" He gave a smile. The black hedgehog nodded, "Hm long time no see...are you alright?" "Of course! With this view why wouldn't I be." Shadow sighed standing back up. "Are you sure? I felt a shift in your chaos energy." The blue hedgehog nodded continuing to stare at the sun. Feeling the small breeze past by. The sounds and smells of the ocean beyond. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was calm. It was nice. "Hey sonic. Sonic come in!" The communicator buzzed with the voice of tails. Sonic sighed, he was hoping to spend more time in peace. He took out his communicator, "Yo Tails what's up?" 

"I think I found out something. I hacked into one of Eggmans computers and discovered some new notes about his next plan. You wouldn't mind coming over would you?" Sonic looked at shadow, "Sure thing tails! Mind if I bring Shads with me?" He smirked at shadows annoyance to the nick name. "Shadows back? That works even better, I don't mind at all. Welcome back shadow." The fox greeted. "Thank you." Shadow acknowledged. "Be there in five Tails!" The communicator cut out and Sonic put it away in his glove.

Shadow stood up, reaching out a hand for sonic. Which the hedgehog took with a smile.

"Let's race" 

"A race? Hmm fine, but you should know that I never lose." He said with a smirk, crossing his arms. Sonic chuckled "We'll see about that."

Both took off in a blast of red and blue. Back into the forest Shadow glanced at his partner. 

Sonic didn't look...happy? That's the best way he could describe it.

He's always smiled when he ran. What confused him the most was the lack of banter, he always had something to annoy him with. But he was strangely silent. It kinda confused him, he may think sonic is stubborn but he still cared for him at least. Even if it didn't show around the others. Shadow decided to break the weird silence. 

"Faker is it me or are you slower then usually" He remarked jumping ahead. Sonic looked over at him giving a wink. "You kidding, I've been going easy on you shads unless you wanna go for real!" He sped ahead before shadow could answer. Shadow gave a laugh, "Easy? Well then show me what you got faker." He shouted catching up to him.

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Tails had been upgrading the tornado in the lab. He was suddenly interrupted by a pink hedgehog calling for him. 

"Tails!" 

Rolling his eyes he jumps out of the plane and over to Amy. "There you are have you seen sonic?" The fox crossed his arms, "No Amy I haven't, but he's coming by later. What do you need him for now?" The pink hedgehog huffed, "Well if you must know I was just curious about what he was up too." Tails gave an apologetic look, "Sorry Amy I didn't mean to be rude. It's just been..stressful." The pink hedgehog nodded in understanding, she knew what he meant. "Well since he's not here yet do you want any help?" Tails smiled, "Sure, could you my communicator? And keep an ear out if sonic calls in too?." Amy nodded taking hold of the small invention. 

Only a few minutes pass before two beams of light appear in the distance growing closer. Finally screeching to a halt just a few feet away. "Would you look at that shads I bet you." Shadow grunted "Says who? I could've bested you with an emerald anyway." He stated walking ahead. "Now shadow you know thats cheating." 

The two chatted as they walked towards the front of the lab. Sonic was in the middle of a sentence before being hug tackled to the floor by Amy. They landed with a thud and Amy hugged sonic tightly. "a-Amy let g-go!" Sonic pushed her off and Amy sat next to him. "I'm sorry sonic I was just worried about you is all." Sonic sighed giving a small smile. "Geez amy I'm alright just out for a run. You dont have to worry about me so much." Shadow watched sonic as he chatted with the young girl. Watching sonic with amusement, 'they'd make a cute couple wouldn't they.' He thought to himself. However he felt a pinch of dread just thinking about it. Sonic glanced up at shadow for a brief moment giving him a smirk, causing the black hedgehog to quickly look away. Tails soon walked over a little covered in oil. "Uh did i miss something?" Sonics attention soon went to tails and he got up to greet him. "Hey there little buddy hows it going?" Sonic ruffled his hair which made him giggle. 

"I'm great! I was upgrading the tornado while waiting for you to arrive. Amy came by and helped too." Sonic glanced down at amy and reached out a hand, he gave her a smile which in turn caused her to blush slightly. "Oh well you know me always wanted to help others." She took his hand and stood up,"I should be going now I promised blaze I'd give her a call." With that the pink hedgehog left waving goodbye as she ran off. "So what is it that you found again?"

"It's inside, follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the lab Tails revealed that Eggman plans had something to do with recollecting the emeralds. He tells them that once all the emeralds are collected the Doctor plans on creating a weapon. "Nothing to surprising their really. Did it say anything else." Tails pulled up another document, "Well according to this he's also building something else but the details are fuzzy. Either its a robot or a possible living specimen." He paused, "..Maybe it's both? I'm not sure yet. But what he's really looking for with the emeralds is unclear. Most of the files are corrupted. But they all show readings of well, dark energy testing?"

Tails looked over at sonic who was staring at the table. Sonic was in deep thought you could tell he was a little nervous. Shadow stepped forward, concern written on his face. "Testing? Does it say where?" 

"No. It only states that it was testing with dark energy. Do you remember any type of testing like that on the ark?" Shadow shook his head, "No, the Gerald refused to test it. He knew it had the potential to destroy the ark." Shadow knew everything that happened in the research center. Nothing like that was ever mentioned or discussed. Even when the professor would chat with this other scientist on earth. It was to dangerous to mess with. Even when shadow would ask all he would tell him was it was an uncontrollable and monstrous to use. He felt himself slowly look in sonic's direction. Sonic was clearly trying to look as if nothing was wrong. The way his eyes stared at tails when hearing about the testing made him sure something was wrong. They looked fearful, regardless of his stance. He could only wonder what was on his mind. The hedgehog in question spoke up, "Tails can you scan the area for chaos emeralds using the one shadow has?" Tails laughed, "Can I? That's a silly question."

Shadow pulled out a green emerald and handed it to Tails who then placed it on a panel that was hooked up to his computer. 

"Wait here this should take a few minutes."

Sonic and shadow sat at the table and it was painfully silent again. Something was up. Shadow needed answers. "Hey faker ar you sure your alright" Sonic didn't give him an answer right away. He gave a small smile, "Ya last time I checked, why do you keep asking?" Shadow crossed his arms, "I can sense something's wrong and I feel like it has to do with the mention of dark energy." Tails stopped typing and looked at sonic. "It's not important and honestly nothing's wrong, All that matters is that we grab the other emeralds before egg brain does." He smirked, "Besides you have yet to tell me about how your mission went. We haven't seen for you awhile" 

"What MY mission was is none of your business. However since you won't tell me then it doesn't really matter what I did anyway." Shadow crossed his arms. He knew sonic was an open type guy. But it wasn't a good idea to keep things in. He should know what that turns into. " Woah chill shads it's not a big deal anyway. Nothings really happened." 

"Oh really. I heard that you had another run in with the Doctor." That got the hedgehogs attention. "Heard he encountered something different then usual." He could see sonic tense. Good maybe now he'll get some answers. "Said it was a something he hadn't seen in years. Specifically from you faker." Sonic kept his composure but shadow knew sonic was close to snapping. 

"So..Sonic what. Happened." Sighing Sonic closed his eyes and was about to speak until tails called for him.

"S-sonic we have a problem" 

Sonic looks over to tails."What is it tails?" Tails jumped up "I found the emeralds but-

Suddenly the roof off the lab was ripped open by a huge mechanical arm. Everyone froze as the robot looked down at the three. The arm activated a huge laser and pointed it directly at the trio. Shadow reacted by grabbing the emerald along with the two others, chaos controlling out of the lab before the laser was fired. Causing a huge explosion. 

The three teleported outside a little ways away from the blast. Both sonic and tails screamed, "The tornado!" The lab was destroyed burning in a huge fire. The robot turned to them and soon a familiar laugh was heard. Floating next to the robot was eggman. 

"Ho ho ho ho! Why sonic a joy to see you again. Calmed down from your last tantrum."Sonic didn't say anything he just glared and clenched his fists. 

"Heh heh well if your not going to talk I won't either. I'll leave my eggbasher with you. I know he'll get that emerald from you. Tata"

And with that eggman leaves and the robot engages. Rising a fist to smash them into the ground.

The robot sung hard at the trio, two fast for anyone to react, smashing into the ground splitting the earth around them. Causing a huge crater. As the smoke cleared shadow and tails both uncovered there faces shadow immediately shocked. Feeling that same energy from before. 

As if something snapped Sonic's form completely changed. His expression showed true anger and his quills had darked, turning completely black. White poured from his eyes. The giant fist was shaking slightly being forced back with only one hand. Sonic's hand.

"S-shadow you wanted to know what happened right....well theirs your answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bring this story over from wattpad. Anyway I'm curious to see how it goes :D


End file.
